Broken Omen
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Olivia hates thunderstorms and finds herself alone in one while in her hotel room. She finds comfort in one of her band mates and discovers her true feelings for them. O. White & W. Gifford.


**Broken Omen **

**Summary:-Olivia hates thunderstorms and she happens to find herself alone during one while in her hotel room during tour. She finds comfort in one of her band mates and discovers her true feelings for him. **

**WARNING: RATED M **

"Wen?" She whispered softly until he opened his eyes. She peered down at him with a soft nervous smile.

"Olivia?" He sat up looking at his arm and pinched it. Wen let out a little wince, _so this is real. _He thought quietly to himself and turned to her. Olivia lowered herself onto his bed sitting at the edge. "What's wrong?" He was pretty concerned, she looked extremely upset and he only wondered if it was about the issue that had plagued her lately—her father.

She pointed at the window and a huge thunderous noise exploded through the air. It had been raining wildly all day and now it seemed like it was storming outside. Wen inwardly thanked California for the glorious weather he had heard so much about. He had to hold his snort from emerging.

"Mo left to be with Scott in his room and now I'm all alone in my room." She bit down anxiously on her thin pink lip. "Could I stay here with you?" He was able to make her out in the darkened room whenever the thunder roared. Wen turned to see that Stella was alone in her own bed snoring soundly.

When he didn't answer immediately she flushed a shade of red and scrambled off of his bed making her way toward the door she had entered. "Sorry Wen." He jumped up from the bed not caring if he was clad in a pair of basketball shorts. He caught her around the waist when she got out into the hallway. It was dimly lit by the sporadic lights hung on the walls to make the hotel seem fancier.

Instead of saying anything he kept his arms securely on her waist in the faint light and encouraged her to lead them back to her hotel room. The only sound that they heard was from the thunderous roars of the lightening outside. Olivia simply concentrated on her walk down the hallway and she let her hands rest on Wen's. Wen respectively held his much larger hands on her hips where her thin green long sleeve rode up and her petite polka dot matching shorts clung tightly. Her hair was braided sideways with locks falling out but she didn't care. She was too scared to even worry about whether she was in a disheveled state.

On the other hand Wen admired her natural beauty.

They made it inside and Olivia walked over to her bed timidly while Wen let go and shut the door. He spotted her climbing into bed and nuzzling into the blue and red patchy covers. He stood there awkwardly while Olivia stared at the comforter. Her eyes looked up and finally realized he was standing there only in his black basketball shorts.

She had to tear her eyes away in order not to stare publicly at his well toned abdomen. Wen finally walked over and made his way to the unoccupied bed. He settled on top of the covers and kept his eyes on Olivia who turned her attention to the noise in the background. It seemed to grow louder with every flicker of light.

"Wen." She sounded fearful as she sniffled back tears, "Could you lie in bed with me, please?" He shuffled over the bed he was in and made his way over to Olivia's. He got on the other side and rested his body. He propped himself on his elbow and looked across at the panicked girl in front of him.

"What's up Olivia?" He reached over and touched her arm sitting on top of the duvet. He rubbed her arm comfortably as she let a few tears escape.

"I never liked thunderstorms, the day my mom died it was thundering outside, the day my dad was evicted and taken it was the biggest storm to hit the town." She couldn't help but cry further and he pulled her closer to his body and let her bury her face into his neck.

"It's like a bad omen or something. An evil occurrence always happens whenever a thunderstorm is around. I was physically alone in this room when it started and it scared the hell out of me." She looked up when she heard him soothe her. He let one arm hold her while the other played with her hair.

"Shush, everything's okay." He kissed her forehead and she let out a breath, almost hinting to a confession she had been hiding.

"I just don't want to be alone, I feel like I lose someone when it thunders. My parents and I mean the day I buried Nancy it started to thunder. Gram's getting older and sooner or later she'll be gone from my life too." She sobbed into his neck and it moistened significantly, "I'm going to be all alone."

"Olivia, you will never be alone. You got Lemonade Mouth, the new kitty I bought you and most of all you will always have me." His voice was powerful and he spoke above the competing thunder that dared to crackle the same time he made his promise to her.

She seemed to pause her sobs and it lessened to just teardrops, "Really?" She sat up and the powerful lightening from the window appeared and made her face apparent to Wen. She was so, breathtaking.

He sat up and cupped cheek, "Always. I, I love you Olivia." The thunder spoke the same time but this time Olivia was sure to beat it. She grabbed Wen's face in both her hands and pulled him forward to kiss him fiercely. Wen responded allowing her tongue to slip into his mouth and massage against his own warmly. He let his hands run down her back and she felt his large palms rub the skin beneath her green top.

The heat was getting to her and she took one hand and pulled the duvet off of her. Wen moved closer and let his body collide with hers as he pushed her onto the bed. Her back felt the mattress beneath her and Wen's hands roamed the petite figure beneath him.

Olivia felt Wen's manhood on her thigh as he continued to kiss her passionately. His large body covered her as they made out allowing each other to intimately touch one another. Olivia ran her hands across Wen's shoulder blades. The muscles ripped beneath her fingertips as he sucked gently on her neck. She grinded herself into his groin as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Her calves clipped around his butt which forced him to move the closest his body could allow.

He humped into her the only thing in the way of their fun was their shorts and underwear. Wen used his hands to rip off Olivia's shirt while he bit down on her neck.

"Mmm..Wen." Her sexy moan accompanied with her hand gripping at his hair made him only harder. He threw the shirt across the room and pulled out the band in her hair letting the golden locks fall over her shoulders.

He moved the straps of her nude bra down and fondled her naked breasts.

"God, you're sexy." He called out as he nipped her nipples between his teeth. She gushed in delight and felt herself grinding into him more excitedly.

"Wen!" She leaned forward and licked at his ear which turned shades of red. He let out a matching ragged breath while she squeezed his buttocks. She forcefully pulled off his shorts and he threw them off leaving him in a pair of plaid blue boxer shorts.

"You're beautiful." She said quietly. The thunder continued but that only heightened their escapades. He ripped off her bra and kissed her down to her stomach until he reached the hem of her short shorts. "May I?" He looked into her brown eyes that raged with intensity. She pulled at his hands and helped him forcefully take off her shorts and knickers leaving her completely naked. She became instantly nervous. His eyes scanning across her milky body; he could sense her fears and leaned down to kiss all over her figure. He kissed her inner thigh then pulled her legs to his sides.

He kept his hands on her outer thighs and hitched them over his waist, "I'm going to make you cum baby." He leaned down and stuck his tongue into her wet heat. She bucked into his embrace enjoying the feeling.

She let her hands on his head and encouraged him to go deeper and quicker. Wen placed his fingers into her and she squealed above the thunder, "Yes Wen, more. Give me more." She bucked into his hands and he moved quicker. She made soft and squealish moans and he took his time to look at her porcelain face. Her hair splattered around her and beads of sweat dropped down from her forehead. Her eyes shut with pleasure as he continued to work.

He leaned forward and kissed the valley between her breasts. He kissed her stomach, her belly button and then he placed a meaningful kiss against her lips.

"Wen I want you." She spoke loudly and pulled him down onto her. She moved forward and pressed boldly against his member. "I really want you." She pulled down his boxers and threw them away quickly. She gripped onto his dick and he let out an ecstatic moan of release.

"My turn." She whispered and placed her mouth onto his dick. She rubbed his dick and balls playfully and sucked and licked the head until his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Make love to me Wen." She pulled forward and he fell on top of her. She giggled and linked her legs behind his back. He carefully moved his penis to the front of her entrance, "It's going to hurt." He warned her but cupped her cheek securely, "I'm going to be as gentle as possible." She nodded her head approvingly and he used his hand to push his penis inside of her. At first his first few pumps were met with deathly screams.

He said he'd stop but Olivia was determined to feel him, "I want you Wen, I want all of you." She shut her eyes in pain as she thrust along with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to move deeper.

"I want you too baby." Wen screamed and moved to grab her breasts.

"Wen!" She continued to move along with him and finally felt the pleasure, "Oh Wen, Wen, Wen!"

Wen was panting while he was determined to make her cum, "Come on baby, ohhhh Olivia."

"Wen!"

The two shouted each other's names in ecstasy as they exploded, letting their release falter into short breaths.

Wen rolled out of her and pulled her face into his bare chest, "You okay?" He asked the breathy girl beside him.

She smiled and nodded her head, "Mhm…thank-you." She cupped the arm on her face and he leaned forward kissing her forehead.

"You're gorgeous." He said as he kissed her face and shoulder.

"Well you're sexy." She went and straddled his hips and moved to kiss his lips.

"I love you Olivia." He looked at her with complete seriousness. He ran a hand through her hair and she felt the tears prickle her eyes.

"I love you too Wen." This time when she leaned forward he met her with a loving embrace.

**Thank you for reading, I never tried smut but I thought I'd give it a whirl. I appreciate your feedback!**


End file.
